Edward's Resistance
by librina
Summary: Edward couldn't control himself in biology on Bella's first day. What would lie ahead of them as vampires? ExB AU
1. Sweet Blood

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Her blood was the sweetest I had ever smelled. I don't know how I had lasted the whole biology class. I just had to taste it! I tried to forget it, but it kept coming back in my mind- the wonderful freesia scent.

How would I lure her away? Surely, someone would notice her walking with me. Maybe if I offered to carry her books to her car I could pretend to introduce her to Alice. I will lead her to my car and into the forest. I could drink her there in the woods and leave her to make it look like she was attacked by a bear. That would work. I checked to see if Alice would 'see' anything. She was too busy looking into Jasper's future to notice.

After my last class I ran to meet her coming out of gym. She was walking by herself, so I decided to approach her.

"Hello," I said as friendly as I could. I wanted right now to just drink her, but I had to wait. She looked up at me with her eyes wide. She just stood there for a moment staring at me.

"Hello," she finally said weakly. She turned her head and headed toward her truck.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't introduce myself earlier," I introduced. She looked at me again.

"Bella Swan," was all she said.

"Would you like to meet my sister, Alice?" I asked. She looked hesitant. I wasn't used to not hearing her thoughts, so it was sort of frustrating trying to read her face.

"Sure," she answered. I motioned with my hand to lead her to my Volvo, which was parked conveniently at the nearest spot by the woods. She noticed Alice was nowhere by the car.

"Where is she?" Bella asked me. I smiled down at her.

"Maybe she went in the woods. Let's look," I suggested. She looked skeptical, but nodded and followed me. She eventually caught on that Alice wasn't in the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked. You could hear the hysteria in her voice. I grabbed her, and she started to scream, but my hand covered her mouth. She was struggling against my grip, but I was too strong for her. Her heartbeat was beating faster and faster. It only made me want to drink her more. The monster in me took over all of my senses. I ran to a part of the forest where no one was around. I bent my head down to her neck and sipped the delicious blood. It was better than I had ever imagined. Her heartbeat was getting fainter. I looked at her; she looked so fragile and scared. I closed my eyes and I saw Carlisle's face when I was on my rebellious stage. How disappointed he was with me. I could almost see the disapproval of his face when he found out what I had done to this girl. I had to stop drinking! She's just an innocent girl; she's never done anything wrong.

_Except smell so delicious_, my monster side protested.

No! I shook my head. I didn't know what to do. I had stopped drinking from her. I heard Alice's thoughts getting closer. She was followed by Emmett.

_I don't know why he drank out of her. I thought he had great control_, she thought.

_What is Alice talking about? _Emmett thought very confused.

Alice was there with Emmett by her side.

"Edward go hunting, now!" she ordered me.

_Your eyes aren't black or gold!_ Emmett thought. I ran off to hunt for a day or two.

* * *

I was walking over to the Volvo when the vision hit me.

_Edward was walking with the new student. She looked afraid. He grabbed her and she started to squirm, but he ran deeper into the forest with her. He started to drink her._

I had to stop him! I grabbed Emmett and told him to follow me. If Edward went too far Emmett would have to pull him off. Emmett was a lot stronger than me so he could easily stop Edward.

Emmett was confused but followed me through the forest. Edward just stopped drinking from the girl and his eyes were no longer gold or black.

"Edward go hunting, now!" I demanded. He nodded and ran off.

"Emmett carry her," I ordered. He nodded and picked her up. I started to rip off the end of her jeans and the corner of her sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's go to our house. I'm calling Carlisle," I told him. I could tell he wanted more information, but he just followed me loyally.

"Carlisle?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Edward bit a girl. I need you to come suck the venom out. I can't I'd lose control," I informed him.

"Edward bit someone?" Carlisle said appalled. I sighed heavily.

"Yes, have we established that? Just hurry home!" I answered frustrated then hung up.

"Who's that?" Esme asked alarmed when we walked in.

"The new student Edward bit. I'll explain it to everyone later, we're waiting for Carlisle now," I answered her. She nodded, and went up to Bella who was now letting out little whimpers.

"Burn! Fire," she whispered. Esme patted her hair motherly.

"Poor dear," Esme said. Emmett took her upstairs to the spare bedroom, and Esme followed. I heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull in the driveway.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Edward bit her, and she is changing right now. I was hoping you could suck the venom out," I told him.

"I'll go see what I can do," Carlisle said and he headed upstairs. By this time, Rosalie and Jasper arrived home.

"What is going on? We come to the Volvo, and no one is there! So we drive it home, and notice Carlisle isn't at work!" Rosalie said angrily.

"I'll explain later to everyone, Rose. Just be patient. Edward bit a girl," I answered her.

"Edward bit someone?" Jasper asked surprised. I nodded my head, and went to check on her.

"How could Edward be so selfish and lose control? Now we'll have to move again just because he slipped up," Rosalie vented. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle was walking downstairs to us.

"It's too late to suck out the venom. If I did she would have no blood left in her system; she would die. The only other choice is to continue the transformation," he announced. Everyone looked down remembering the pain of our own transformation.

"What about her family? Isn't she the police chief's daughter? Wouldn't he have the whole police looking for her?" Jasper asked.

"I took care of that. I left some torn clothing with blood on it on the forest floor. I made it look like she got attacked by a bear," I told them.

"They're going to ask Edward a few questions," Emmett pointed out. I nodded.

"He'll just say she was talking about taking a walk through the woods, and then he left her to go home," I explained. They seemed to accept this.

"I'm going to check on her," Esme finally said, while walking upstairs.

**Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it! Check out my poll, too!**

**-librina **


	2. Bittersweet

Disclaimer- I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, or _Eclipse_.

Her small whimpers were turning into loud sobs. I could barely stand sitting with her.

"Ah!" she cried into the pillow on the bed. I rubbed her back gently.

"Shhh, dear. It will be okay, I promise," I soothed her. She seemed to calm down some.

I was surprised at the effect I had on her. I had always been motherly as a vampire, but there was something different about her. She was like a child to me right now. She was so young, so fragile. She was even weak for a human, and she wasn't taking the change very well. She writhed in pain again. I could barely watch.

"Carlisle?" I called. My husband was by me in a second.

"Yes, is there anything wrong?" he asked me wearily.

"No, it's just I can't stand not being able to help," I admitted. He smiled lovingly down at me and took my hand.

"I know you want to help, but the best way to do that is to just be with her. It's the only thing we can do," he told me then ran off again.

Maybe this girl could be the one for Edward. I had always worried about him finding someone; this could be his chance. I wanted him too be happy, and this might be the only way. He would have to get through all shame and they could be happy like Carlisle and I.

* * *

"Do you think she will stay with us?" Rosalie asked me. 

"What?" I asked.

"After she wakes up, do you think she will choose our life?" she repeated.

"She'll stay," I said confidently. Rosalie arched one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Why would you assume that? If that was the way I was changed, I would run as far as I can from us," she explained.

If someone had kidnapped me, and bit me (which is strange enough) then brought me to his/her house where I was on fire. Would I stay? Probably not.

"I see your point. I _hope_ she stays," I corrected myself. Rosalie smiled at me and started to say something before there was a blood curling scream. We both flinched; this transformation was hard on us. But, it would have to be worse on Edward. He had great control, and yet he bit this girl. What was it about this girl that made him bite her?

I heard Emmett and Jasper coming and waited to meet them impatiently.

"Well?" I asked when they walked through the door. Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me.

"He tried to explain it to us," Emmett began, "he said something about her blood smelled extremely delicious to him."

"I didn't understand what he meant. Everyone smells the same to me; Emmett did understand though," Jasper said. I gave him a sympathetic look. Since Jasper was the newest- second newest now- he couldn't tell the difference in taste or flavor as much as the rest of us. Rosalie turned to Emmett expectantly.

"There was twice when I met someone whose blood was the best smell I had ever drunk. I could only last two minutes before I went after them," he said. He looked at the ground ashamed. Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder, and he continued, "I have to give Edward credit. He lasted for more than an hour with this girl right by him. He succeeded where I failed; he stopped in the middle of drinking her. You know how hard that is if it is just animal blood. Now think of the sweetest smelling thing ever. Do you think you could have stopped?" There was a depressing pause before Rosalie spoke.

"Where is Edward now?"

"He's going to Denali for the rest of the change. He said he'll be back in time for when she wakes up," Jasper answered. Rosalie scowled.

"Coward! He's running from his mistakes," she exclaimed. Emmett patted her back, and she stormed off into the garage with Emmett following closely behind. Jasper sighed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you need to hunt, too?" I asked looking up at him. He frowned and nodded. Bella screamed again.

"I'll accompany you. I don't think I can listen to this anymore," I added grabbing his hand and running out of the house.

* * *

It was ignorant, irresponsible, and selfish of him to do such a thing! He took away an innocent girl's life. She had a future ahead of her! She could have got married, had kids, grown old, and died. Something I have always wanted to do, but never have been able to. Edward had ruined it for her. I didn't hold a grudge against Carlisle for changing me, I just wish there was another way. Then I found Emmett, and asked Carlisle to change him. Did I take away all these things Bella _could_ have had from Emmett? I would like to think no, but then I would be lying to myself. I did, and he forgave me for doing so. Why would he forgive, or better yet _how_? Because he loved me. I don't think this Bella loved Edward. 

I put my hair in a high ponytail and began taking apart the convertible so I could fix it. I could feel Emmett staring at me with his loving eyes.

"It's not all his fault," Emmett said. I sighed frustrated and turned to him.

"Yes it is! Shouldn't he have great control?" I snapped at him and regretted it. His face contorted into shame.

"I attacked them," he whispered too low for a human to hear. I was by his side comforting him.

"That was different; you were young and inexperienced," I soothed. He looked at me with troubled eyes.

"Maybe that's so, but don't take it out on Edward. Don't look the bad thing he did-look at the good things. He probably has better control now. Maybe, this girl could be Edward's mate," Emmett offered. I wrinkled my nose. I was supposed to be for Edward, but we were just too different.

"Do you think," I started to say, "that maybe that is why he attacked her? Do you think he just got tired of living alone and thought she would be a good mate?"

"No; Edward would never do that to someone who had a future," he brushed off the idea. I sighed once more beginning on the car again.

* * *

Finding out Edward had bit a girl was surprising to me. If anyone was to attack someone I would have thought it would have been me. Edward always had great control. The way he tried to explain the blood smell was confusing to me. Everyone smelt the same to me. Blood is blood; it doesn't have these flavors he talks about. 

Emmett completely knew what he was talking about, which made me feel worse. Would I ever get used to this new diet? I was just glad I had Alice to get through this with. I smiled at the thought of her. She was always the one making my days sunny and bright.

Maybe having someone new in the family would make me feel more experienced. I wouldn't be a problem. Alice would be able to stop fretting over me and worry about this new girl. I might be able to give her advice on the things I know. I wouldn't feel like such a monster. I would help her so she wouldn't feel like one either. I wouldn't make her feel bad when she slipped up, or made a mistake. I would be there for her like a brother should.

* * *

I tried to convince Rose that it wasn't his fault. She was harder to persuade than anyone else. I was the only one who understood Edward. I tried to explain it to Rosalie, but she just wouldn't listen. This girl's blood was delicious to Edward. Twice, that had happened to me. The first time I couldn't control myself for even one minute; the second time I was controlled for at least five. For Edward to sit by her for more than an hour, that was amazing. Then, to stop drinking in the middle would be very difficult. Only Carlisle had the control to taste blood and not let the bloodlust take over. This bloodlust Edward and I shared was hard to overcome. I could still taste the blood of the two I had attacked. In a way it was the sweetest taste, but it was also the most disgusting. There was only one way to describe it- bittersweet. 

**Here is chapter two! I hope you liked it! Please review! I had some problems writing in different POV's so tell me if they turned out OK. I'm open to suggestions and ideas!**

**-librina**


	3. Interrogation

Disclaimer- I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon,_ or _Eclipse_.

Jasper was drinking a deer at the nearby park when I had a vision. _Three officers knocked on our door. I recognized one as Chief Swan-Bella's father._

_"Yes?" Esme answered._

_"We need to ask your children a few questions. They were the last ones seen with Isabella Swan."_

I completely forgot! Of course the police would need to ask Edward questions. If he was gone that would be too suspicious. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. No answer. I dialed a second time; still no answer. The third time it went straight to voicemail. _Fourth times the charm,_ I thought to myself dialing again. He answered.

"What, Alice?" he snapped irritably. Jasper was finishing the deer and looked at me questionably.

"You have to come home! The police are coming to question you, and if you're gone they'll get suspicious. If we get attention we'll have to move again," I informed him. There was a pause.

"Okay," he said then hung up. Jasper heard everything that was said.

"Will they ask you questions?" he asked. I thought about it. Edward told us he was luring her over by saying I was going to meet her. He would go with that story, and then they would probably ask about what we were talking about. I was suspect #2.

"Yes," I answered.

"If they try to do anything to you, or send you to jail I'll hurt Edward," he said, his protective side getting the best of him. Jasper always wanted me to be safe and never hurt or injured. I didn't blame him; I did the same. I always looked out for him in the future, when he watched me in the present. I know he didn't like the thought of me losing sleep (no pun intended) over worrying about him.

"No, Jazzy, it'll be okay," I told him reassuringly. He looked skeptical when a new scent hit us- deer.

Edward POV

I was halfway to Denali when my phone rang. I ignored it; it was probably Alice or Esme pleading me to come back. They called again so I turned my phone off hoping they would get the hint. The fourth time I picked up.

"What, Alice?" I said crossly.

"You have to come home!" I was about to argue but she quickly added,"The police are coming to question you, and if you're gone they'll get suspicious. If we get attention we'll have to move again."

_If I had not attacked the girl this wouldn't be happening, and I would be at home right now playing the piano_, I added mentally. Alice could be lying. This could all be a set-up to get me to come home. Alice was too far away to read her mind. If the police did visit it would make sense though. I was the last person seen with her.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly before hanging up. I began running through the emerald forest on my way home.

---Later---

Alice POV

"They'll be here in five minutes," I announced. Everyone ran to their planned positions. I was supposed to be watching television with Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Carlisle was with Bella in the sound proof basement, and Esme was vacuuming.

"Yes?" Esme said sounding startled.

"We need to ask your children a few questions. They were the last ones seen with Isabella Swan," the first police officer said just like in my vision.

"Oh, okay. I understand," she said to them. I looked over to them from the television like I was supposed to.

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently tilting my head slightly.

"Dear, they need to ask you and Edward some questions," she replied.

"What about?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh! I heard she went missing, it's a shame that would happen," I said as remorse as I could manage. The two officers went upstairs while Chief Swan stayed downstairs. I decided to do something that wasn't planned.

"I am so sorry about what happened. She seemed like a great person, I regret not getting to know her better," I said sympathetically.

"Me too," he said smiling weakly at me. He looked ready to burst into tears, "thank you."

"If there is anything I can do," I offered.

"Well," he frowned, "they need to ask you some questions."

"Of course they do," I replied.

Edward POV

"What happened the last time you saw her?" one officer asked. The other officer was scrawling down notes.

"I offered to carry her things and led her to meet my sister Alice. They were talking, and then we had to leave."

"What were they talking about?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. Alice didn't see this part apparently.

_Edward, say you didn't notice because you were looking at her or she was pretty!_ Alice thought frantically from downstairs.

"I, uh, didn't notice. I, well…I, um, thought she was pretty," I answered. He mistook my panic for embarrassment.

_That makes sense. He was too busy staring at her, teenagers these days…_ the officer who was writing thought. I wanted to roll my eyes. I was much older than him, and probably his grandfather, too.

_I don't think this was a murder case. I wish it was though; this has been the biggest thing in this town since 1996,_ the other officer thought.

"Okay, that's all. We are going to talk to your sister Alice now," he informed me exiting my room.

Alice POV

"What did you and Isabella talk about?"

"Oh, the usual; shoes, clothes, shopping, girl things," I said nonchalantly.

"Did she say anything unusual?"

"Well," I said trying to look thoughtful, "I mentioned something about the scenery here was different than Phoenix. She agreed and said something like 'the nature here is beautiful, I would love to go on a walk.' That's all I can remember though."

"Okay. Thank you, Alice," the policeman grunted obviously upset. I'll have to ask Edward about that later. Why would he be upset? They waved to Esme, and left again.

"Edward, why was he upset when I said something about Bella hiking?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"He wanted it to be a crime case like you see on television shows. He has an odd imagination," he answered me.

Carlisle came up the stairs holding Bella. She was fitting against his grip, and screaming. Hearing her cry in pain was heartbreaking. I had no heart and it still hurt me to hear. I felt remorse for Carlisle who had to watch this happened many times before. I could barely stand looking at this transformation. How could Carlisle stand there without flinching? It was a mystery to me.

**That was my next chapter! Does my changing POV's often irritate you? Be honest, please! It only helps my writing. (After Bella's change it will be mostly in her POV) Check out my poll, too!**

**-librina**


	4. Waking up

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Alice POV

"She will wake up in 3 minutes," I announced. Carlisle nodded getting up from the couch.

He explained to Bella what vampires were. She strangely stayed quiet and calm, thanks to Jasper. He told her each of our stories how we were changed. She only interrupted twice.

"He reads minds?" she blurted out when hearing Edward's story. She sounded embarrassed, and Emmett chuckled.

"Yes, but he can't read yours," Carlisle informed her. Edward hadn't told us that. We all turned to him expectantly.

"I thought I mentioned it," he grumbled obviously frustrated at her ability to block his power.

The second time she interrupted was when he was telling Emmett's story.

"She ran all that way? Even with the blood everywhere?" she asked in awe. Rosalie and Emmett shared a loving glance.

"Yes, it was very difficult," Carlisle replied.

"That's, well, that's amazing," she said. Emmett put his arm protectively around Rosalie, and she giggled kissing him. I noticed Rosalie had never really liked the thought of Bella becoming one of us, but her comment made me consider otherwise. I couldn't wait any longer to meet her, so I skipped up the stairs.

Bella POV

The pixie-like girl, named Alice, smiled amiably at me.

"Hello, I'm Alice!" she introduced. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella Swan," I said back. I noticed that my voice was slightly higher and a small musical tone to it.

She made a motion with her hand form me to follow her, and I did so. She led me down a hallway into a bathroom. It was filled with different tubes of shampoo, conditioners, and lotions. In the middle was a huge mirror. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

The girl, who was supposed to be my reflection, gasped as well. This girl had shinier and more bouncy hair than me. Her hair was radiant and her face was feminine and beautiful. Her frame was gorgeous, and it had curves in all the right places. Her lips were fuller and darker. She had a small blush on her cheeks, only noticeable because of her extremely pale skin. But what surprised me the most- her eyes; they were blood red.

"Is that…" I trailed off. I reached my hand touching the mirror lightly. The other girl did the same. I tilted my head and turned to Alice who giggled.

"You? Yes it is," she answered my unfinished question. I looked at the stunning reflection once again. That was me? The reflection showed the same confusion as I felt.

"My eyes," was all I could manage to get out.

"They will be red for a year or so. It's just your body using up all your human blood," she informed me. I nodded not looking away from my reflection. She tugged at my hand gently, and I followed her again.

She led me to the living room where everyone sat waiting for me. I noticed all their features for the first time with vampire sight. They all had the pale skin and topaz eyes. They were inhumanly beautiful, as I was.

"Hello," the big one said sticking his hand out. I hesitantly shook it. He smiled pleasantly at me, "I'm Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie," the elegant blonde said. She smiled at me, but it looked a little forced. I smiled back nonetheless.

"You know I'm Alice," Alice said, "and that's my husband, Jasper," she introduced for him. He smiled timidly at me. I suddenly felt calm and at-ease. I remembered what Carlisle had told me about his powers. I raised one eyebrow, and he grinned more naturally.

"I'm Esme, and you know Carlisle," the older woman said. I remembered her from the pain. She was always the one watching me. I almost cringed remembering the fire. My gaze went to the next one in line- Edward.

His striking face was twisted in shame. He was looking at the ground. He must have felt my gaze- or heard someone's thoughts- and looked up at me. He looked up at me. His messy bronze hair was in disarray on his head, and his topaz eyes saw right through me. He was so stunning it amazed me. How could someone so wonderful be so beautiful? I was so thankful that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"I'm Edward," he finally said smiling at me. I felt breathless after staring at him. I looked towards everyone.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, please," I introduced. There was a strange itching feeling in my throat. I cleared it, but it didn't change.

"Welcome to the family!" Emmett said. I smiled; I liked the sound of that.

"So you'll stay?" Esme asked. I nodded at her. She grinned widely, and rushed by my side to hug me. I was shocked at her gesture, but hugged her back. I saw Alice smirk at me, and Rosalie smiled too. Rosalie's smile looked a lot more natural now. Esme let go of me, and resumed her position by Carlisle.

"Are you feeling thirsty yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Is that what hat itching feeling in my throat is?" I asked.

"Yes. Why don't you go hunting?" he offered I nodded.

**Please review! If you have any advice, suggestions, questions, etc. don't hesitate to say something!**

**-librina**


	5. Frustration

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

"Emmett and Edward go with her," Carlisle said with an authority that no one could argue with. He was the leader by the way he acted and talked. He was calm and composed always keeping things in order.

"Follow us. If the bloodlust is too strong just say something," Emmett ordered when we were outside. I nodded. I felt like a child running with them. They kept watching my every move. They told me what to do and what not to do.

"First," Edward instructed, "you need to trust your instincts. You need to give into them. Sniff the air."

I followed his instructions and inhaled deeply. A new scent hit my nose. It was something I had never smelled before. It was hard to explain, but it smelt like vanilla.

"Elk," Edward answered my unasked question. I sniffed the air once again and let instinct take over. I let go of my thoughts, and my feet moved on their own accord. They glided gracefully through the forest dodging trees and rocks. Edward and Emmett followed silently behind me. Before I knew what happened, I was on top of a big deer snapping its neck and biting its neck. I drained the wonderful liquid. It was more addicting than I imagined, and it tasted better than anything I had ever experienced. When I was done drinking the deer I felt repulsed. I just drank blood? Emmett chuckled; the sound was booming and loud. I looked over at them. Edward had his mouth slightly open in awe, and Emmett was looking at him smiling. Edward's head whipped towards Emmett frowning. His mouth shut with a snap.

I looked down at myself. I had a few dirt stains and blood on my face. I licked it off.

I had three more elk-which Emmett said were my favorite- and headed to their house. When I walked in Alice skipped elegantly over to meet me. She looked at Edward and he nodded. It was so quick, if I wasn't a vampire I probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Do you want to see your new room?" she asked eagerly. I nodded, her enthusiasm getting to me. She took me up the flight of stairs. My room was down the hall from Edward's. It used to be the guest room, but Alice said she redecorated. I was shocked at the kind gesture. I barely knew these people (or vampires) and they were being so kind to me.

I was amazed when I walked into the room. The whole wall was glass and surrounded by huge blue silk curtains. There was a creamy white couch in the middle of the room. The carpet was thick and matched the color of the couch. On the other side of the wall was a huge bookcase filled with all my favorites and classics. The other two walls were painted a dark blue. There was a door that led to my walk-in closet and bathroom. On one side there was a bathroom already filled with shampoos and conditioners. The tiles matched the blue in my room. The closet was already filled with clothes. I looked at Alice thankfully. She giggled and opened her arms wide.

"You can hug me," she granted. I laughed and hugged her. It wasn't at all awkward or uncomfortable as I imagined it would be; it was happy and friendly.

I went back into my room and started looking at the books. I pulled out a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ in great condition.

"How did you know?" I asked Alice flipping through the pages.

She tapped her forehead. "Physic, remember?" she giggled.

"Oh," I answered, embarrassed for missing the obvious, "I'll have to get used to that."

"Don't worry you will," she answered with assurance. I sat down in my couch and started to read. Alice left the room.

Then a wave of scent hit me. It smelled similar to the elk-but so much better. I had to have it. I jumped off the couch without telling my feet to move. I ran downstairs to the scent. Two sets of arms held me back. I heard voices, but I didn't care to listen to them. I _needed_ that smell. If it smelt good, how would it tasted? The thought made me angrier, and I threw whatever was holding me back against the wall. There was a loud crash, and I ran again. Something landed on top of me, and I growled struggling to get free. The bloodlust was so powerful I didn't even notice what was going on- only the smell. The scent went away so it wasn't powerful anymore. I noticed Edward was holding one arm down, and Emmett was holding the other arm. I jumped up, and they both fell on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"A human came inside. It must have been an immediate decision because Alice saw him coming much later," Edward informed me.

"Yes, it was your father inviting us to your funeral," Emmett informed me. I felt a strange emotion fill me. It felt like two huge boulders were squishing me tightly. Air wasn't coming fast enough.

"Charlie?" I wailed. Everyone came upstairs to see what the matter was. "I almost attacked Charlie!"

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I pushed it off. "I almost killed my father- _my father_!" I shouted furiously. They all flinched.

"I never thought I would have thought that I would be wild enough to want to drink Charlie. I'm a monster! Why did you do this to me?" I cried angrily glaring at Edward. He looked on the ground ashamed. "Why?" I said weakly before a tearless sob wracked through my body. I ran to my room, and no one followed.

Alice POV

Someone knocked on the door. I was surprised to see an awkward-looking Charlie standing at the door. I was taken aback to see him- he was supposed to come tomorrow. He must have suddenly decided to visit today.

"Hello, Alice," he greeted.

"Hi, Chief Swan. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, I know you didn't know Isabella," his voice cracked when he said her name, "very well, but I think you would have been a good friend to her. Her funeral is next Saturday, if you and Edward want to come."

"I will, and Edward probably will, too," I answered he nodded. There was a loud crash from upstairs and a few thumps. Charlie looked confused. I knew it was really Emmett and Edward holding Bella from attacking him.

"Oh, that's just Emmett and Jasper wrestling," I informed him. I waved farewell. I heard Bella yelling, and ran upstairs to investigate.

"Why?" she said weakly, and then ran to her room. I started to go after her, but Jasper held my shoulder and shook his head 'no.' I had never felt so useless before.

**Someone asked me why Bella is taking the vampirism so well. My answer is: when she was in Twilight she accepted Edward as a vampire easily (sort of) but you know what I mean. Now, she is just realizing what a monster she is. Next chapter is when Rosalie and Bella chat. Please review!**

**-librina**


	6. Apologies

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

She had been moping in her room for an hour now. Everyone had gone hunting. Jasper couldn't stand the miserable emotions coming from her. Edward couldn't stand knowing he had changed someone. It was getting ridiculous!

"I'm going to talk to her," I announced breaking the eerie silence between us. He looked at me cautiously.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded reassuringly, and he just shrugged. I knocked on Bella's door weakly and walked in. She was just lying on her couch staring at the ceiling.

"Yes?" she asked. I walked over to her and straightened her up and sat down by her. She looked at me confused.

"Listen: I know you're upset about losing your humanity. Don't you think we all are? I can sympathize with you completely. I had a life ahead of me, a great life, too," I told her the memories flooding back.

"Carlisle told me your story. I'm sorry," she said. I smiled weakly at her.

"Me too," I answered. "I know it feels like you're out of control. That anything that has a smell and moves is out to get you. It's not like that. You're new to this life, and you don't have great control. You feel vulnerable." She nodded agreeing to each of my statements. "Remember how you felt when you smelt a human?" she bit her lip, and I took that as a yes, "That's how Edward felt around you. He felt vulnerable, unstable, out of control. The bloodlust was killing him!" I knew my brother well enough to know he wouldn't have attacked her if there was another way, "Then he controlled himself for the whole hour sitting merely _inches_ by you. Do you see how amazing that is of him?"

"Yes," she said her voice cracking. She looked incredibly guilty.

"For him to stop drinking you, that's just," I was at a loss of words, "outstanding."

She closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking really hard. She answered my unasked question. "I'm remembering the elk. The taste was addicting, but when my father walked in- that was worse. I'm trying to remember that; as much as I don't want to admit it-you're right. I have been selfish for saying those things. He had saved me from death, and for that I should be thankful," she said then decided, "when he gets back I will apologize to him."

I was starting to like her. Not because she said I was right, but because she noticed her errors and mistakes. She was wise enough to fix them and modest enough to admit she committed them.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She was so innocent and young. She has a lot to learn.

Bella POV

I heard Emmett's footsteps come upstairs. He knocked on the door and stuck his head in. I smiled at him, so he walked in and sat by Rosalie. He put an arm around her waist, and they smiled lovingly at each other.

"How do you feel, Bella?" he asked me wearily.

"Better, much better. Thanks to Rosalie," I answered. She beamed proudly.

"When will they be home?" I asked cautiously.

"Alice has probably already seen us in a vision, so they will be home soon," Rosalie answered.

"You know you're pretty strong, Bella," Emmett said randomly. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Emmett was strong, not me.

"When we were trying to hold you back, you threw me into a wall. I've been thinking about an arm wrestle match ever since," he told me. I laughed.

"I will later, Emmett. I don't want to get humiliated in front of everyone," I answered. Emmett was way stronger than me. How odd would it be if I beat him? I heard everyone coming outside.

"Thanks for everything, Rose," I said. She surprised me by hugging me. I was shocked, but hugged her back. Emmett sat there with his arms wide expectantly. I hugged him, too. He was like a big teddy-bear.

"We're home!" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

_Here it goes,_ I thought to myself. I went downstairs where everyone sat in the living room, as if waiting for me.

"Hello, Bella," Esme greeted me. I smiled timidly.

"Hello, everyone. I have something to say. I'm really sorry for being an annoyance. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I repay you by yelling and throwing Emmett into a wall," I heard Emmett's deep chuckle. "I would like to apologize."

"You are forgiven. We know this is really hard on you; we understand how you feel," Carlisle said. I smiled glad to be pardoned. They took this as a dismissal, and went to go do their own things. I went upstairs and started to read a book. I waited to hear if Edward was in his room. When he was alone I walked over, and shyly knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said. I walked in looking at the ground is embarrassment.

"I need to apologize to you," I eventually said. I looked up at him, and I could get lost in his eyes.

"I believe _I _need to apologize to _you_," he replied sadly.

"I will go first. I'm sorry for acting so rude to you. I didn't realize it was such a struggle for you to resist so much," I admitted sheepishly.

"_I_ am sorry for changing you into a vampire. I shouldn't have changed you," he replied. I smiled at me.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," I offered. He chuckled and smiled a crooked smile that made my dead heart squeeze tight in my chest. I just smiled back, and I probably looked like an idiot.

I tried to look somewhere else for a distraction. I noticed my surroundings. His room was similar to mine. He had a big glass window for his wall. He had a lot of CD's on a shelf and a complex stereo system that I would most likely break. He had think gold carpet and a black leather couch similar to mine.

"You like music?" I guessed eyeing his collection of CD's. He chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically. It was my turn to laugh. I walked over to the collection looking at the CD's.

"How are these organized?" I asked him.

"By year and then by personal preference within that time," he answered.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Music in the fifties was good. The eighties were tolerable," he informed me.

"What about the sixties and seventies?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes and groaned; I giggled, "I take that as they weren't very good?" He smiled at me.

"You assume correctly," he replied. I smiled at him. I could see us becoming close.

**Did you like it? I had to steal some of Stephenie's words from Twilight. I tried to change them so it wouldn't be plagiarism. Yet again I must point out: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I know I sound overly paranoid, but I do not need to be sued. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-librina**


	7. Jasper

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Edward POV

We were getting ready for Bella's funeral. I wore a black sweater and dark jeans Alice had picked out for me. Rosalie and Jasper were staying behind to watch Bella, who was watching television with Jasper.

It surprised me- Jasper was very supportive of Bella. He would compliment her control and little things like that. They had a connection. Not like the one with Alice; this one was more of a sibling connection. Emmett had definitely taken the role of big brother to Bella. He always joked around with her, and he challenged her to arm wrestles daily. She always refused though.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, and Jasper looked up from the T.V.

"No thanks, Carlisle. Funerals depress me," he replied.

"Oh," Carlisle said forgetting Jasper's power.

When we got there everyone was there. The whole town of Forks, and La Push, was crammed in the tiny chapel. Chief Swan was greeting whoever entered. Next to him was a younger man, in his late twenties I assume, and a woman who looked incredibly like Bella. Her hair was shorter though. She was smiling, but it was obviously forced. She looked ready to burst into tears any second; I presumed she was Bella's mother.

_Wow, _she thought when she saw us, _they're beautiful. I bet they're the ones Charlie told me about. The youngest boy must be Edward. He doesn't look like he would hurt Bella. _

I was glad she didn't suspect me in Bella's murder-even though I was the cause of all their grief.

"Hello, Carlisle and Esme," he greeted.

_I'm surprised they showed up,_ he thought. Carlisle smiled and greeted him.

We sat down in the last pew in the back of the chapel.

_This is the first social event the Cullens have gone to,_ I heard the person sitting across the wooden bench thought. We listened to the ceremony. Chief Swan and Bella's mother said a few things about her. We decided to leave early.

Bella POV

I was at home with Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie was outside taking a walk. Jasper and I were watching T.V.

"I'm impressed," he said during a commercial. He recognized my confusion at his statement.

"I'm amazed at your control. I'm surprised that in only a month you can stand by an animal and not lose control. You are a newborn," he said. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat; he had always complimented me and made me feel good about myself. Jasper sent a grin and a wave of calm my way.

"Thanks. Carlisle said it has to do with an aversion to blood I had as a human. I guess it is somewhat my 'gift,'" I explained. Jasper nodded.

"You could see why I am envious. I do not have the best blood lust control," he admitted sheepishly.

Jasper had always been timid. Even when he wasn't around me he never talked much. He was about as shy as me when I first became a vampire. When I first started talking to him, he was a bit of a role-model to me. I know it sounded strange to pick the person with the least control to respect greatly, but I did anyway. I honored him because he could change his whole lifestyle completely to be with Alice. How could anyone adjust just like that? The alter must have been hard on him. I asked him that once a while ago.

He had answered, "Alice is my everything; without her, there is no reason to live. I'd change everything for her as long as she would still love me afterward."

I took this as the best answer I would get.

"Jasper?" I asked shyly.

"You're nervous," was all he said and I nodded.

"I was wondering…" I trailed off. He nodded encouragingly. I continued, "What's it like to be in love?"

He was taken aback by my question. He quickly composed himself.

"I only ask you because firstly you feel emotions everyday. You recognize them the best. Secondly, because I've seen the way you look at Alice," I answered. He beamed when I said Alice's name.

"Well," he said looking thoughtful, "it's this feeling where you get all nervous. Everything she does is perfect, and I try to be perfect for her. My stomach does flip-flops when she walks in the room. My thoughts are always thinking about her. You'll understand someday," he said. He patted my head, but not in a condescending way- more like a brotherly way.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said. He hugged me, the sudden gesture surprised me, but I hugged him back.

"Anytime Bella," he replied. We continued to watch the television program when they came back.

"Hello," I greeted them, "how was my funeral?"

"Um, it was fine," Esme said trying not to hurt my feelings.I remembered how I was upset when I first found out about my funeral. I tried to remember Edward's face when I yelled at him. How distressed he was. I would only make him feel worse for getting miserable again.

I decided to go into my room.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got grounded so that's why. Enough about me, but my next chapter is some ExB bonding time. I wanted to put some Jasper in this story, because I don't think Jasper gets a lot of attention. No one really tries to understand him. So this was his chapter. I don't know if he sounded in character, so please tell me by reviewing! I love hearing what you say, and your reviews make me laugh!  
-librina**


	8. Inside Jokes

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Jasper and Alice were online shopping again. Jasper just enjoyed making Alice happy, so he didn't care what she was doing. Rosalie was watching her new television in her room with Emmett. Rosalie was watching the show, but Emmett had other things on his mind that didn't involve television at all. Carlisle was with Esme.

I decide to go see Bella who was in her room reading, as usual. Before I could knock on her door she said, "Come in, Edward."

"How did you know?" I asked walking in her room. She smiled at me. Her smile could melt my dead heart. I always had this warm feeling around her. She put her book down, which I noticed was Wuthering Heights.

"Well," she began, "Rosalie is either looking at herself or watching T.V. Emmett is watching her or thinking about a rematch of some kind. Alice is with Jasper online shopping. Carlisle is with Esme. If you weren't in my room, you would be downstairs playing the piano or listening to music. It gets predictable after a while. Not that I mind; you write wonderful music. I enjoy listening," she said amazing me once again. I started smiling without telling my muscles to do so. She liked my music? I was working on a song she inspired, but I didn't want to show it to her yet.

"We're always the ones secluded in our rooms. I like my room, I feel at home," she observed. I agreed with her.

"My favorite things are in my room- my CD's," I said. She smiled.

"So that music that you play…" she trailed off.

"What about it?" I asked, but not rudely-more in a curious way.

"Do you compose it yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, do you want to hear some?" I asked eagerly. She smiled and nodded just as eager. I walked with her downstairs. I so desperately wanted to hold her hand, but I kept mine safely at my side. I saw her look at my hand quickly, but then dart her eyes somewhere else. It was so sudden, I might have imagined it. I sat down on the bench, and she sat beside me. I controlled myself from smiling in delight. I let my hands play the piano. The ivory I confided all my feelings in. If I was in any mood the music would sound like my mood. It was something that had always calmed me. I finished the last notes and looked at her face.

Her mouth was slightly opened in what was awe. Maybe. I couldn't tell. Her eyes were studying my face, which was grinning uncontrollably.

"Wow," she finally said once she composed herself. "That was…amazing. You have a talent."

"Thank you," I said, "you must have a talent." She wrinkled her nose in an adorable way.

"Well, I can cook. That's not so useful now. I used to have a blush. That's gone. I was extremely clumsy. I'm still getting used to all this grace and speed."

Suddenly, everyone was occupied, for lack of better word, thanks to Jasper and Alice. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Do you want to hunt?" I asked quickly. She nodded quickly, and she went upstairs to change.

She came back downstairs with her hair in a high ponytail and a T-shirt and ripped jeans. We ran outside not really caring where we were going or what we were doing. I led her to a nearby pond. She sat down on a tall rock, and I sat by her on a smaller rock.

"Edward?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes?" I replied. She smiled at me innocently.

"Do you like getting wet?"

Before I could answer, or register what she said in my mind- I was already in the water. I swam to the shore quickly, and I ran after her. I could hear her giggling, and I found her quickly. She shot off quickly, but I was faster. I caught up to her and carried her to the pond. She was protesting and giggling while I had her against my chest firmly.

"Edward," she giggled, "put me down!"

"If you insist," I said dropping her into the pond. Her head popped up immediately, and she was scowling at me playfully.

"That's not what I meant," she pouted. I laughed, and ran back towards a tree and faced her.

"What are you-" she started to say before I ran full speed into the pond diving. She met me under the crystal clear water, and she was smiling.

When we were walking at human pace back to the house she told me about her life in Phoenix. How she gave up a life with her mother to live in a town she hated-Forks. I was surprised when she told me this. Most teenagers would be so unselfish and willing to go to the town they loathed. I told her about my life in more detail than Carlisle had. She nodded when it was necessary.

When we got home everyone was watching television. They turned to look at us when we walked in.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked seeing us wet. Bella looked at the ground sheepishly.

_I'm feeling embarrassment and happiness from them both. What am I missing?_ Jasper thought. I grinned slightly, but otherwise ignored him.

"Why are you guys wet?" Emmett asked the obvious question going through everyone's minds. Bella- who was biting her lips, which were forming a tiny grin, and shifting uncomfortably- looked at me, and we both laughed.

"Well, um, we were by a pond," I started to explain. Bella took it from there.

"And I was sitting by a rock. Edward tripped, and he brought me down with him into the pond," she covered quickly. It sounded like the truth, but no one was convinced. They just continued watching their show. Alice was the only one who pushed the story.

_That's not fair. Tell me the real story, please! We never have secrets,_ she complained in her thoughts. She was going crazy not knowing an inside joke. I just shrugged. She pouted and thought _Please!_ I shook my head 'no.'

I laughed at her expression, and I sat on the couch watching television.

_Fine, I will just ask Bella. She'll tell me,_ Alice thought confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I mumbled to Alice. She "humphed," and followed Bella.

_Maybe Edward finally found someone_, I heard Esme speak. I immediately shot my head toward her. _Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that_.

She didn't know how much I wished she was right.

**That's my next chapter, I hope you liked the fluff. Did it sound OOC? Be honest!**

**-librina**


	9. Visits

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

I had been a vampire for three months now. My control had greatly improved week by week. Carlisle was testing me every other day. He would bring home blood samples, and I would have to be in the room with them for more than 5 minutes. It would always go up two minutes. Right now I was up to an hour and fourteen minutes. The blood wasn't fresh but in a baggie. Carlisle and Edward had always stood by me to keep me in check. When I was with the blood I had always held my breath. If I was breathing I could be in there for 10 minutes.

I was reading the newspaper when I saw my father's name in the paper. I read the article.

Three months after Isabella Swan's disappearance and her father still has hope. We asked him what gives him all his optimism. He says," There was never any evidence that she was dead-just missing." Although his ex-wife, Isabella's mother, has faced facts and accepted her daughter being missing, Chief Swan is struggling.

Even though the article was short it made me feel upset- like someone had dropped a two ton boulder in my stomach. I decided right then I was going to ask Edward to go see Charlie. Alice must have been looking in my future because from upstairs she said, "Nice try, Bella, but you're not ready yet."

"Are you so sure?" I challenged. She giggled with her tinkling voice.

"I'm positive," she replied. I wanted to go see Charlie, and I was going to see him no matter what. I decided to ask Edward instead of Carlisle because Edward was someone I could talk to.

"Edward?" I asked coming inside his room. He was listening to some song, and he smiled at me.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you think maybe I could visit Charlie?" I asked. He must not have heard Alice thoughts earlier because he looked confused.

"You have good control, but I don't think you could handle it. I hate to bring it up, but what about last time?" He replied. By the look on his face he really hated to bring up the touchy subject. His eyes were full of concern and sorrow.

"I know, but I think I can handle it! He won't know I was there. You can come with me to make sure I won't hurt him," I tried to convince him. He still looked unsure so I pushed my lower lip out a little and made my eyes really wide and innocent like when I was five. It must have worked because he agreed.

"Alright, I'll talk to Carlisle about it," he said. I smiled hugely and I hugged him. I could feel the warmth engulf me even a second after we broke apart. His face had a crooked grin that made me feel that warmth again.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him, and I exited the room and led him to Carlisle's office. He knocked on the door with me by his side.

"Carlisle?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward?" he replied and we walked in his room. He looked up at us from reading one of his many books.

"Well, Bella was wondering if maybe she could go see her father," he informed him, and Carlisle looked at me.

"I can control the blood lust," I tried to say persuade him.

"I'm not so sure. You have great control, but I don't think you are ready to actually stand by a human," he said.

"I just want to make sure he's okay," I told him, "He's struggling with me being gone."

"What would you do to make him feel better?" Carlisle asked. "You cannot just show up and let him know that you're okay. He'll ask questions that you can not answer."

"I won't let him know I was there; I will just check up on him to see if he is still upset," I replied.

"What if he is upset? What will you do then?" Edward asked.

"I just want to see him," I replied sadly, "He's my _father_."

Carlisle looked thoughtful while Edward sat there staring at me. Finally Carlisle spoke, "Okay, you can go. But you have to have someone come with you to watch over you."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said graciously while smiling at him. I opened the door, and Alice was standing outside her room.

"You changed my vision," she said in an accusing tone; I laughed, and she smiled.

"The future isn't set in stone. I'm going to see Charlie tonight; I need to make sure he has a decent meal everyday," I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "I have never seen a vampire who could cook."

"I guess I am the first then," I said sarcastically. I decided to hunt before I left. I didn't need supervision anymore to hunt. I decided to drink a few more elks than usual. Then Edward escorted me to my house. When we got there I could tell Charlie was home because I smelled the blood. I climbed up the window into my room; I was hit by the smell of freesia, but it was faint. I sniffed my bed, dresser, and other things. I saw Edward smirking from the window.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"It's your old scent. Mouthwatering, isn't it?" he asked, and then he closed his eyes and inhaled. I picked up my old pillow and smelled it. It was very faint so it didn't smell as good to me. Still, I felt the venom flow in the back of my throat. I swallowed it down, and Edward noticed. I then smelled something stronger- much stronger. It was fresh human blood, and I felt the venom flow throughout my whole mouth. I had to keep swallowing to keep it down. I took one step towards my door to catch my prey. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward tense. Then I remembered it was Charlie- not some elk. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. I waved with my hand towards Charlie's room. Edward led the way.

Charlie was in his bed snoring. Edward stood between us like Carlisle had ordered him to. I pushed him aside because I knew I was in control. He stayed by me closely though. Charlie tossed and turned. He looked older than I remembered. I saw more wrinkles on his skin, probably because of the worry and stress I had caused him. He rolled around restlessly. I put a hand on his shoulder, barely touching him. Edward's eyes widened and he tried to pull me away.

"I can handle it," I said quickly before I had to take a breath. I did inhale some of his scent, and the venom flowed. _He's Charlie, you can't hurt him,_ I thought to myself. His tossing stopped, and he fell back asleep again.

"Are you ready to go now?" Edward asked gently. I nodded, and we walked out my window into the forest.

"I'm really proud of you," he said on our way back to our house.

"Thanks," I said timidly, and he put his arm around me. The warm feeling went throughout my body, and I got this feeling in my stomach.

"You're welcome. Maybe in a few more months after we move you could go to school," he said. I was immediately frightened. I could just barely control myself around Charlie, but what about someone else? He saw the worry in my eyes and assured me, "Trust me; you'll be fine! You will get used to it."

"Okay," I said with my voice shaking slightly. He patted my back in a comforting way. At his touch I instantly felt better and calm. I could get through the bloodlust with the Cullens help. With _Edward_.

**Did you like it? Please tell me! I love reading your reviews, they crack me up! Oh, and Robert Pattinson is Edward in the Twilight Movie. I heard a lot of people were upset, but I have to give the guy credit. He read the whole series! I would at least want the actor to know how the story goes before he plays his character. Please, give the guy a chance. That's all I ask, besides reviewing!**

**-librina**


	10. Chicken

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Emmett had been annoying me about arm wrestling contests all today; until I finally agreed.

"Alright! I give in! I'll arm wrestle you," I said. He pumped his fist in the air and whooped. Alice came to see the commotion and she was smiling. She had obviously seen who had won.

"What are the stakes?" he asked me excitedly.

"Stakes?" I asked; I looked at Alice to explain.

"You know, what to bet on- like your favorite book," Alice suggested.

"I don't want to win books!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What about actions? What if I made him wear a dress or dance?" I asked. She smiled mischievously at me.

"That would work, too," she answered.

"Okay, Emmett. If I win, you have to dress in a big chicken suit and sing a song of my choosing," I told him, and he smiled.

"When I win, you will have to eat a whole hamburger," Emmett challenged.

"Everyone get in here!" Alice yelled. Rosalie came out and looked irritated.

"We all have vampire hearing there is no point to yell," she muttered.

"I heard that," Alice snapped.

"My point exactly," she said louder while rolling her eyes. I felt Edward's presence behind me, and I turned to look at him.

"This will be interesting," Edward said looking at Alice. They were both smiling at each other.

"What will be interesting?" Jasper asked. He, Carlisle, and Esme had emerged from the house and were coming in the living room.

"Emmett and Bella are having an arm-wrestling contest," Edward explained.

"Oh, Emmett please don't break anything," Esme asked, and Emmett crossed his arms.

"I only do that when I lose," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

"Are you implying that I'm going to lose?" he asked offended.

"Of course not," she replied winking at me.

"Esme, why don't you referee," Alice offered, and Esme nodded. Jasper pulled out the glass coffee table, and Edward put two chairs on either side of it. Rosalie was on Emmett's side whispering encouraging things in his ear.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked Rosalie. She shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm coaching him," she answered simply. She started whispering tips to him.

"Emmett always pushes hard right after the two, so watch out for that," I heard Edward's alluring voice in my ear. I almost shivered because he was so close to me. I could smell his breath. It wasn't any cologne that I knew of- it was a lot better.

"What two?" I asked. I saw Jasper in the corner raise his eyebrows at me. Edward's eyes flickered toward him and back to me. He had a tiny smile on his face.

"When Esme counts. She goes one, two, and three. After the two he pushes. I know- he fights dirty," he informed. I shivered again at his voice saying dirty. Luckily he didn't notice; Jasper did. He tilted his head to the right. I nodded.

"Let's go!" Emmett announced. He put his elbow on the glass table.

"I just bought this table," Esme muttered sadly.

"I'll get you a new one," Emmett assured her, and I put my hand into Emmett's. His hand looked huge compared to my tiny one.

"One," Esme said. I got ready by flexing my fingers, "two," and Edward was right. Emmett started pushing. "three."

Even though Emmett had a head start I could still win. I pushed back effortlessly. I was winning instantly. His hand was pushed an inch from the table. I saw his eyes grow wide, and his mouth opened with a little "pop!"

I decided to play with him a little bit. I let my hand go to the other side of the table. Emmett smiled widely thinking he had the upper hand. I tried to act weak. He saw my face and he pushed harder. I grinned deviously and took his hand all the way to the other side of the table. His hand hit the glass.

"Winner!" Esme announced lifting my hand in the air.

"I thought he had you!" Rosalie said appalled. I just smiled wider. Emmett was still staring at his hand that was lying on the table. Finally, he composed himself.

"How?" he asked.

"She's a newborn," Carlisle answered. Emmett hit himself in the head.

"I should have known," he muttered scolding himself. "Wait, where am I going to find a chicken suit?"

"Don't worry; I have one!" Alice said skipping upstairs. Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"Why would she buy a chicken suit?" Rosalie asked Jasper.

"I thought it might come in handy sometime," she answered, and she turned her head so only Edward and I could see her wink. She had obviously had a vision. Emmett looked at the chicken suit with disgust.

"Take it," Alice said pushing her arm out further. He took it and mumbled unintelligibly. I giggled and said, "Don't forget I have to write you a song!" I heard him groan.

"Wonderful plan, Bella," Alice said high-fiving me. I laughed again.

"I've never felt so devious," I replied. I told Emmett what his song was and even he chuckled. He came downstairs where we were all waiting. Jasper shined the flashlight Alice had conveniently supplied.

"I know you want me," he sang in his deep voice. "It's easy to see; that's why whenever you come around, she's eating me." We all burst out laughing. "And I know you want it. Your stomach's growling. And in the back of your mind you know you should be chewing on me. Don't cha wish you're chicken was hot like me? Don't cha wish your chicken was spicy like me? Don't cha?" he was dancing now. He flapped his wings and shook his butt. We were all laughing really hard now. "Fight the hunger. Leave me alone. If it ain't chicken, then I'll leave this kitchen. Let's not eat. You've got to catch me fair. See, I don't care. But I know that girl ain't going to share," he sang. We were all on the floor laughing by the time he finished.

"That made no sense at all," Alice gasped between giggles.

"I'm never going to look at chicken the same again," I said before bursting in laughter again.

"I'm never going to look at _Emmett_ the same again!" Jasper added. Emmett had taken off the suit and was standing in the corner of the room frowning.

"I think chicken is my favorite food," Rosalie said looking at Emmett. They smiled at each other and walked upstairs to do who-knows-what.

**I had fun writing this chapter. The song was a parody of Don't cha by the Pussycat Dolls. If you look up the lyrics that the Pussycat Dolls sing they go something like that. If you smiled, even a little, please review!**

**-librina**


	11. Power

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Edward was playing the piano for me when he suddenly started snickering.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett is conspiring against you. I would go check your room," Edward told me, and I ran to my room. Emmett had been trying to get back at me since I made him dance in a chicken suit two days ago. There he was just as Edward had predicted. He was standing by my bookshelf. When he saw me he muttered under his breath, "Why does Edward always give me away?"

"I caught you, Emmett; you can leave now," I dismissed him. He just smiled and grabbed a book. I didn't get to see what it was because he ran off with it.

"Emmett!" I yelled chasing after him. He ran to the living room. Edward saw him and started chasing him to. I put my hand out to stop him and there was a loud crash.

"Ow," Emmett said rubbing his head. Edward put his hand out and touched an invisible glass. He punched it and it didn't move. Emmett took a few steps backward and ran with his elbow first into it. But it wasn't there and he hit a wall.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. Everyone was downstairs in an instant. Emmett looked confused and kept flicking his hand out to touch the glass that was once there.

"There was this glass in front of me and I ran into it. Edward touched it, too. Then it was gone- just like that!" he explained. Esme looked at Edward for a better clarification. He just nodded.

"Bella just said 'Emmett!' and the glass was there," he said. All eyes turned to me. I just shrugged, and Alice's eyes got wide.

"That's Bella's power! Not only can she block things with her mind, but she can block them physically!" she exclaimed. I looked at her quizzically.

"She can make force fields!" she clarified.

"Really? That's awesome," Emmett said.

"Try it out," Carlisle encouraged. I looked at Edward and he nodded assuringly. I put my hand up like I had done when I stopped Emmett. Edward touched the air where my hand was pointing. He touched nothing but air.

"Try again; think harder," Carlisle said. I thought about making a wall, the kind that had stopped Emmett.

"Wow," I heard Jasper say. I opened my eyes and saw him touching glass. Everyone was over there touching the glass.

"Try surrounding someone with glass," Rosalie suggested. I imagined her surrounded by glass and she was unable to get out. I opened my eyes, and she looked like a mime. She was touching the walls trying to find a way out. Her mouth moved but you couldn't hear her say anything.

"Rose?" Emmett asked. She started pushing the glass harder and harder. I pictured her without the glass around her- it worked.

"We couldn't hear you," Emmett told her.

"I could hear you. That was indestructible," she announced.

"That's interesting. Try lifting Edward up by surrounding him with glass," he told me. I imagined Edward floating while he was surrounded by glass. I opened my eyes and he was still on the ground.

"I don't think I can," I admitted. Carlisle just nodded.

"Now we have to help you develop your power," he observed mostly to himself.

The rest of the day Emmett kept challenging me to do different things with my power. I had to hold my hand up and make glass walls.

"Now, try-" he started to say.

"No!" I said firmly. I closed my eyes and put him in a box. I smiled at my work and went to my room. I heard Carlisle call my name.

"Yes?" I asked walking into his office.

"It's time to practice your control. I think it's time for you to smell dried blood," he said.

"That's not in the bag?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. I think you can handle it. You have had the fastest control of everyone here," he said.

"Well, I've had the most help. Without everyone's help I wouldn't have such control," I said modestly.

"Whatever the case is, I'm going to take the cloth out. It's covered in blood, but it is dried human blood. I want you to hold your breath. If you can control yourself around this, then you can control yourself by a human," he said. I can do this! A huge wave of confidence came my way.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said graciously.

"No problem," he replied from downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded sure of myself. All of my confidence faded as soon as he took the cloth out. My thoughts only consisted on blood. My foot took a step forward.

_No! You can do this! _I held my breath and backed away. The blood was calling to me. My foot lifted off the ground to take a step forward. _NO!_ I screamed to my brain. I closed my eyes and concentrated on something. The first thing that popped into my brain was Edward- his beautiful face. How he looked so proud of me when I had controlled myself around Charlie. To see his face again I would have to control myself. The smell vanished and I opened my eyes. Carlisle had put it away.

"Very good, Bella!" he said. I smiled happy with myself.

"Do you want to practice your powers?" he asked.

"I think I've had enough of that with Emmett. Maybe tomorrow," I said. He nodded.

I went into my room to relax.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I asked. Rosalie looked annoyed when she came in.

"Why is my husband trapped inside an invisible box?" she asked.

"He is practicing to be a mime," I muttered remembering I had surrounded him by my force field. She gave me a stern look. "Fine," I sighed defeated. I went to get him out and everyone was laughing at him. He was in the corner of the box sitting cross-legged. When he saw me he started shouting things that I couldn't understand, but they didn't sound nice.

"He better be watching his language," Esme said. Edward laughed.

"No, from what I can hear he isn't," he informed her. Emmett shot him a look, and Edward's eyes widened. Emmett started smirking; he was satisfied with Edward's reaction.

"What did he think?" I asked. Edward looked at me quickly then back at Emmett. Even though it was a quick glance I saw a lot of emotion behind them. It looked like hunger or lust. Emmett was in the corner of the box laughing.

"Nothing," he muttered. He was getting angrier now. "Get him out of there now," he begged. I concentrated on making the box disappear.

"Finally!" I heard Emmett shout. "I thought you were going to keep me in there forever!"

"I should have," I muttered. Edward laughed and Emmett shot him another look.

"Not those thoughts again! It's not like that," he muttered. I swear I saw his eyes flicker to me. Emmett grinned and walked off.

Please review! I'm writing a new story called The Holly Jolly Cullens. Please read that, too!

-librina


End file.
